


Ночной гость

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о материнской любви, способной творить чудеса, и ночных историях, рассказанных Стилу Светлому Мечу незнакомым рыцарем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночной гость

Болезнь пришла в город незаметно и осталась надолго. Сначала в Палантасе никто не верил в то, что начнётся эпидемия: их даже во время Войны Копья не случалось. Когда же число заболевших достигло угрожающей отметки, власти решили обратиться за советом к жрецам Паладайна. Участившиеся смертельные случаи могли вызвать панику, поэтому Правитель Палантаса лично навестил Верховного жреца, преподобного Элистана, и заручился его обещанием помочь. Палантасцы вздохнули спокойно и вернулись к своим повседневным делам, не задумываясь о том, что жрецов в городе очень мало и на всех заболевших их просто не хватит.  
Сара не сразу поняла, что сын заболел: из-за угрозы эпидемии заказчики не торопились лично забирать вещи, поэтому приходилось самой разносить уже готовую одежду. Стила она видела мельком, он играл с соседскими мальчишками или проводил время на плацу, наблюдая за тренировками солдат. Как оказалось, он кашлял уже пару дней, просто не хотел волновать её «такими глупостями», надеясь, что скоро всё пройдёт. Вечером у него поднялась температура, и Саре пришлось поить его травяными настойками. Она до последнего надеялась, что у сына обычная простуда, никак не связанная с гуляющей по городу заразой.  
— Не переживай, мама, утром я буду в полном порядке, — храбрился Стил, не желавший её волновать.  
Сара ободряюще ему улыбалась, рассказывала забавные истории о своих клиентах и поила новыми настойками. Стил хмыкал, закатывал глаза, но мужественно глотал горькое лекарство, демонстрируя, что он «уже совсем взрослый».  
Первая ночь болезни прошла спокойно: Стил спал тихо, его дыхание было ровным, без хрипов. Сара лежала рядом с ним, нисколько не заботясь о то, что тоже может заболеть: для неё было главным, чтобы ему не стало хуже. В голове проносились картинки погребения одного из соседей, который перенёс болезнь на ногах и умер на пятые сутки. Его семья до сих пор не оправилась от горя: жена рыдала дни напролёт, а осиротевшая дочь напоминала тень. Сара вспомнила тело, завёрнутое в белый саван, и содрогнулась: она не могла забыть тот ужас, который охватил её при виде покойного. Ещё недавно он помогал ей починить изрядно просевшую крышу, а вчера она наблюдала за тем, как его тело положили на погребальный костёр.  
Правитель запретил хоронить умерших, чтобы не оставлять заразу в городе — пусть даже глубоко в земле. Тело горело медленно, заставляя семью покойного страдать от душераздирающего зрелища; казалось, что оно морщится и извивается, словно сжигают живого человека. Страшней всего стало, когда истлела ткань савана, стала лопаться кожа, из который вылезали внутренности — в едком дыму Саре чудилось, что они шевелятся. Тело разваливалось на куски, словно игрушечное; пальцы на руках отвалились и исчезли, съеденные пламенем; ноги неестественно истончились, а ступни сморщились. Когда стали видны обуглившиеся кости, жена не выдержала, закричала и бросилась в огонь. Саре и ещё нескольким женщинам пришлось схватить беднягу и удерживать, пока тело её мужа не превратилось в пепел. Дочь раскачивалась на месте, не слушая слов соболезнования, и кусала губы столь сильно, что кровь полностью залила её подбородок. Сара и некоторые соседи отвели семью покойного домой, буквально неся их на руках. Запах горелого мяса витал в воздухе, словно насмешка над бренностью человеческой жизни. Сару трясло и тошнило, она ещё долго не могла успокоиться, хорошо хоть, Стила с собой не взяла, хотя он очень настаивал, не желая отпускать её одну.  
Сара тихонько вздохнула, отгоняя от себя страшные воспоминания, и поправила сползшее одеяло, надеясь, что она зря волнуется и у Стила обычная простуда. Милосердный сон пришёл только под утро, заставив ненадолго забыть обо всех опасениях.

На пятые сутки Стилу стало хуже, он кашлял не переставая, отказывался есть и весь горел. Настойки перестали помогать, соседская знахарка только руками разводила и советовала бежать к жрецам. Её совет был правильным, но Сара в страхе не отходила от сына ни на минуту, боясь оставить его одного. Попросить же соседей посидеть со Стилом, пока она сбегает за помощью, было невозможно. Сара отлично помнила, как они стали её сторониться, едва узнали о болезни сына. Единственные, кто мог бы помочь — семья умершего соседа — всё же переехали после несчастья в другую часть города, не желая оставаться в доме, где всё напоминало о покойном. Знахарка отказывалась находиться в доме Сары дольше, чем пару минут; о том, чтобы зайти в спальню к больному ребёнку и речи не шло. Ничего удивительного в её поведении не было: каждый боялся заболеть и умереть. Сара отлично всё понимала и не держала зла. Она и так была благодарна знахарке за то, что та приносила лекарственные снадобья.  
Стил бредил, звал маму и изредка приходил в себя — в такие минуты Сара старалась дать ему лечебную похлёбку и напоить горьким травяным отваром. Она боялась, что сын умрёт и ей придётся сжигать его тело на площади, как и другим жителям. Стараясь гнать от себя ужасные мысли, Сара пела Стилу старинные песни и пичкала лекарствами в надежде сбить жар. Иногда ей вспоминались родители, за которыми она ухаживала до последнего дня их жизни. Они умерли от страшной чумы, корчась от боли и угасая с каждым днём. Сара тогда была ещё девчушкой и не понимала, что происходит: поила их отварами, приготовленными лекарем, меняла бельё, боролась с жаром и верила, что родители поправятся. Даже когда их тела покрылись жуткими язвами, а чёрные круги вокруг глаз стали просто ужасными, Сара и мысли не допускала о летальном исходе. Лекарь, заглядывавший в их дом, бормотал что-то о «чумной маске смерти» и даже уже не вскрывал гнойные карбункулы. В тот день, когда умер папа, она заметила у себя первые симптомы чумы: лёгкий озноб, рвоту и обложенный белым налётом язык. Как умирала мама, Сара не помнит: в это время она уже и сама лежала в бреду, её рвало кровью, тело покрылось кровавыми пятнами, кое-где появились мерзкие на вид нарывы, а сознание было словно в тумане. Чума была беспощадна к своим жертвам, она долго их мучила и бесцеремонно отбирала жизнь. Половина жителей деревушки, в которой Сара жила с родителями, умерла, выжить же повезло немногим.  
«Мне повезло, я выжила, — подумала Сара, щупая горячий лоб сына. — Боги уберегли, не иначе. Надеюсь, они и теперь меня не оставят. О, Паладайн, спаси моего сына! Не дай ему умереть!»  
Сара понимала, что без помощи жрецов ей не обойтись, но никак не могла решиться оставить сына одного. Ей казалось, что, вернувшись, она найдёт его мёртвое тело.  
— Стил, сынок, — прошептала она, укутывая его очередным одеялом. За окном начался дождь и Сара, слушая хриплое, прерывистое дыхание сына, думала о том, что же ей делать. Она чувствовала, что времени у неё всё меньше и меньше, и, если не привести жреца, Стил умрёт. Но где найти того, кто согласится бросить других больных и пойти с ней к сыну: жрецов было очень мало и в первую очередь они посещали те дома, где было много заболевших, особенно если речь шла о целых семьях.  
Слёзы подступили к горлу, но Сара сдержалась: испугалась, что Стил проснётся и увидит её слёзы. Она встала подогреть травяной отвар, выскользнула в маленький коридор и пошла на кухню, а когда вернулась — увидела его.  
Он стоял посреди комнаты со странной улыбкой на лице; одетый в старинные доспехи, с мечом в ножнах и непокрытой головой. Сара и раньше встречала соламнийских рыцарей, но по сравнению с незваным гостем они показались какими-то незначительными. Он напоминал героя из древних легенд: с благородной осанкой и умиротворённым выражением в глазах. Сара даже подумала, что гость ей снится: слишком нереальным было видение. Она испуганно посмотрела на сына, не понимая, что нужно здесь соламнийскому рыцарю.  
— Не бойтесь, я не причиню вам вреда. Я пришёл помочь.  
— Чем? — только и смогла вымолвить Сара. Лицо рыцаря показалось ей смутно знакомым, но она не могла вспомнить, когда они встречались.  
— Я посижу со Стилом и присмотрю за ним, а вы пока сходите за жрецом и приведёте его сюда.  
— Но… Простите, но я вас даже не знаю…  
— Сара, — мягко перебил рыцарь. — Не важно, знаете ли вы меня или нет. Важен только Стил и его жизнь. Торопитесь, у нас мало времени!  
Его голос звучал столь убедительно, что Сара послушно кивнула. В душе она понимала, что он прав и второго шанса у неё не будет, но оставлять сына с незнакомым человеком, пусть и соламнийским рыцарем, ей не хотелось.  
— Не бойтесь, — повторил рыцарь. — Я присмотрю за Стилом, пока вы не вернётесь. Обещаю, с ним всё будет в порядке.  
Сара вздохнула и решилась: она набросила плащ и, поцеловав сына в лоб, бросилась к входной двери. На улице лил дождь, и совсем не было людей. Слова рыцаря о том, что времени осталось мало, отзывались эхом и не давали замедлить шаг.  
«Только бы успеть, — подумала Сара — Только бы успеть…».

Он прошёлся по комнате, рассматривая скромное убранство, прислушиваясь к шагам Сары. Потом приблизился к кровати Стила и с невыразимой грустью посмотрел на спящего. От него не укрылись вьющиеся волосы, чуть искривлённые губы и упрямый подбородок. Стил удивительным образом напоминал свою настоящую мать, Китиару — Тёмную Госпожу.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — прошептал он.  
Стил был уже совсем взрослым, а он так и не смог с ним познакомиться.  
— Сколько всего я бы тебе рассказал, столькому научил бы. Я бы оберегал тебя, наставлял, заботился. Ты никогда бы не плакал от бессилия, глядя, как выбивается из сил Сара, чтобы прокормить вас двоих. Никогда бы не чувствовал себя одиноким, непонятым. Я показал бы тебе целый мир, рассказал о чести, подсказал, что правильно, а что нет. Поверь мне, я никогда бы не бросил тебя, если бы мог. Поверь и прости меня, Стил. Прости за то, что не смог быть рядом… — его голос сорвался. — И за то, что умер, так и не увидев тебя, сынок…  
Единственная горевшая в комнате свеча потухла, осветив два очень похожих лица: взрослого и ребёнка, спавшего тревожным, беспокойным сном.

Сара вернулась на рассвете вместе со жрецом Паладайна, которого даже не пришлось уговаривать, похоже, что её молитвы были услышаны. Вполне себе живой Стил сидел в кровати и сонно хлопал глазами, явно не понимая, что происходит. Рыцаря нигде не было, но у Сары не осталось сил размышлять о том, куда он подевался. Главное, что Стил был жив и помощь подоспела вовремя. Пока жрец исцелял сына, Сара молилась вместе с ним: она никак не могла поверить, что самое страшное уже позади.  
Через пару минут жар спал и Стил задышал ровно, словно не кашлял кровью и не горел в лихорадке последние дни.  
— Спасибо вам, — неловко пробормотала Сара, провожая жреца. — Я даже не надеялась, что смогу застать кого-то в Храме.  
— Ну что вы, — мягко ответил жрец, — я тут совершенно не при чём. На всё воля Паладайна. Ваш сын поправится и проживёт долгую жизнь, иначе и быть не может — ведь у него такая замечательная мать.  
Сара смущённо вспыхнула от неожиданной похвалы и ещё раз поблагодарила жреца, а когда за ним закрылась дверь, со всхлипом опустилась на пол. Силы окончательно покинули её.  
— Мама, — раздался громкий голос сына. — Мама, а где рыцарь? Куда он ушёл?  
— Какой рыцарь, сынок?  
— Тот, который ночью приходил, — шлёпая босыми ногами, Стил вышел в коридор. — Он разбудил меня и запретил спать до утра, взамен пообещав рассказать о великом рыцаре — Хуме. А потом ты пришла и он исчез.  
— Исчез? — не поверила своим ушам Сара.  
— Да, улыбнулся, сказал, что очень меня любит и исчез. Попроси его вернуться, он не закончил рассказ! Я так и не узнал, что случилось с Хумой после смерти…  
— Стил, сынок, — выдохнула Сара и крепко-крепко его обняла. — Он ещё вернётся, вот увидишь.  
«И всегда будет рядом с тобой, — добавила она мысленно. — Поверь мне, твой отец больше никогда тебя не бросит».


End file.
